fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Magic
Spirit Magic (気の魔法, Ki no Mahō) is an ancient Caster Magic utilized by the Warlocks that allowed them to control and manipulate the essence of spirits or borrow power from spirits themselves. The users can channel this power granted by the spirits around them to accomplish astonishing feats. Overview & History Spirit magic revolves around channeling, summoning or using the power of spirits to achieve certain goals. While Dagrim mostly remains vague about it's usage, he did mention that spirit magic can be used to communicate with the deceased. Spirit Magic can be only utilized by those who have a spirit tattoo on their body; which is used as a catalyst for the magic and while it was speculated that Warlocks were the only ones who could have these tattoos, Dagrim proved them wrong by linking his body temporarily with Timothy and allowing them to share magic, after which he sealed a part of his magic into Timothy's body, causing the tattoo to appear. Being the bringers of peace and balance, the Warlocks used this magic to maintain balance in nature. By calling onto the power of spirit magic, as demonstrated by Dagrim, one can call upon localized storms or even fly. Spirit magic is not limited elemental magic and has vast usage; such as, by calling upon the spirits, one can temporarily siphon on off their magical power in order to enhance their strength and speed. However, the user can only freely manipulate their essence and summon the spirits, whether the spirits help them or not is not up to them. The users may have to strike a deal with the spirits in order to use their power and to keep using it. Spirit magic can also be used as an amplifier for all other magics by borrowing power from the spirits, one can increase the power and range of their other magic. Using the very essence of spirits, the users can create magical barriers made of spiritual energy that are invisible and can trap a person or can be used to act as a shield. All of these are only a few examples of what is possible with spirit magic, the limitations simply depend on the user's magic reserves as by calling onto spirits they are constantly draining themselves. If weakened to a certain degree, malicious spirits may try to possess them. Spirit magic can be used to accomplish various things, ranging from— controlling the spirits in physical matter to pull on the spirit of the ground beneath their feet; on which an animal or plant died on, the users can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. By doing the same with air; by manipulating the spirit of bacteria around them, they can accelerate their movements. Doing so can consequentially strengthen the force of their blows. However, since spirit magic draws from the power of spirits; technically if the "waiting room" for spirits were to be destroyed, the user would have nothing to draw from or control. As such, the spirits who find peace after dying and move on, cannot be used or called upon. Trivia * Spirit Magic has no shape or form or attributes. It is an entirely different form of magic of mysterious origins.